Reincarnation!
by the-methodical-tackler
Summary: Revenge is bittersweet. Super Kami Guru approves this! PLease read, just don't steal the tv!
1. Rebirth!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about or related to Dragon Ball Z its is a production of Akira Toryama and funimation. Super Kami Guru approves this. I also have no part in the Abridged sires.**

**DBZ-Fan Fic  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOUGUE-REBIRTH<strong>

A cloaked shadow stood menacingly over the broken body of the earth's guardian. Purple blood laced the marble floors of Kamis Lookout, all spilt from the prior nights confrontation. All spilt for the earth by a Namekians soul. However, his soul was fading; spluttering on the verge of death he could do little to stop the mysterious figure now and he knew the earth was doomed. Like an obelisk the figure stood, as a hideous smile pushed across his arrogant lips he chuckled, his features still obscured by the hood which draped his face. He revelled in his current dominance and strength. It had been years since he had known the pleasure of holding another's life in his hands. At that moment the dawn broke. A crimson sky fittingly framed the scene below revealing, for the first time the true extent of the damage that had been done. The Namekian was riddled with as many rips and tears as the lookout on which he lay. Its foundations had begun to crumble causing it to collapse from within, much like the guardians own crushed bones creaked under the strain of his mangled, bruised flesh. His aggressor on the other hand looked up to the heavens and bathed in the cool glow of the sunlight, taking a deep savouring breathe, exhaling the steamy morning dew into the air. "Why!"

A choked cough broke the silence,

"Why are you doing this?"

The demonic figure crossed his arms and mockingly pressed his boot against the brave guardians head. Then, with passion brimming in his voice he answered,

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand this. You see, this our battle to fight! The fact that it is on this putrid, squalid little planet is none of my concern! In fact, I could be the only one left breathing come the end of all this and that would sit just fine with me. So long as that, FILTHY! DISGUSTING! COWARDLY! Tuffle is sent begging into the next dimension by my hand...or by the hand of my brothers!"

Releasing his boot from his victims head he turned with purpose, his robe fluttering in the howling wind. He now looked as if he had sprouted wings as each gust pushed his robe up like a cape. Arms outstretched in triumph he strut victoriously forward, swallowing the world in front of him into his own sense of arrogant pride and self-satisfaction. He was so close now he could taste it! And sure enough within the bowls of the lookout he found his prize. There perched on a satin cushion they lay. Shimmering in what little light could reach them they lay. It was the only thing one could want here...the seven dragon balls. The only visible feature on the man's face now grew into an irremovable smirk which oozed a sickly joy and an indescribable selfishness. Tingling with awe he caressed them. More power than he could ever imagine was now at his fingertips. Anything one may have ever wanted he could now reach out and touch. But only one burning desire fuelled him. It was a feeling that cut to his very core, which pumped through his veins and the veins of all of his kind. He wanted to see the Tuffle die...and die by the hands of a Saiyan!

Coughing out his life the brave guardian grunted in rage. He curled his fists as tight as he could and gripped his fingers into the marble floor. In his anger and in spite of his frailty he was able to dig his hands a good six inches into the ground. Then ripping out the stones he screeched out cursing,

"You won't get away with this! You hear me! I won't let you!"

In agony he stumbled to his feet weighed down by his own pain and trepidation. Regardless though, he trudged on, fearless of his fate,

"You hear me you bastard! I will stop you!"

However he didn't have to go far. A familiar shape reappeared in the doorway directly in front of him. At the sight of him, though holding his own shattered arm dangling perilously by his side, the brave guardian managed a smile himself,

"There you are, fight me coward! I'm still here! I'm still standing!"

His challenge was not helped by the labour in his breath when he spoke

"FIGHT! ME!"

A war cry which would have pierced the courage of many enemies.

The brave guardian had found new strength powered solely by his smouldering hatred. However, his challenge was interrupted by a strange sound. It sounded as if something was rolling towards him. Sure enough as he looked down he saw at his feet the four star dragon ball. Suddenly he was struck by one dragon ball after another, until they had all come to rest in a pile just beneath him. The cloaked shadow emerged from the darkness which hid him and walked briskly towards the guardian. With an outstretched hand he concentrated a yellow beam of energy into a loop. The brave guardian's eyes widened and he quickly switched his stance to a battle position, bracing himself for the impact to come. Raising his arm the shadowy figure released his energy throwing it forwards. With a look up the guardian could see the beam had stopped and begun to hover just above his head. This blast was not meant to kill him! Quickly he tried to avoid it but it was too late! The energy fell around his body and clamped itself around him, pinning his arms to his waist. As he tried to run his attacker shot out one more smaller beam, successfully binding his ankles together. Being squeezed and restrained the brave guardian groaned in agony,

"Sit Namek,"

Said the cloaked man grinning,

"I want you to see this."

Fighting with all his heart the brave guardian tried to free himself, but it was to no avail.

"You are about to witness the rebirth of the greatest warriors the universe has ever known,"

Gloated the shadow,

"So stop whining! You should be honoured."

With that he spoke the words which struck more fear into his victim's heart than any other.

"RISE SHENRON!"

The milky clouds where soon hidden along with the sky, enveloped in blackness. Thunder and lightning became the ominous music of the earth's demise, along with the evil laughter of the one who had brought it to be. Then, with a flash of blinding light the eternal dragon slithered into the sky, towering above all who stood before him. Coiled and winding his body seemed endless. Bowing his head down to the shadowy figure he roared with authority,

"Why have you summoned me?"

"Dragon!"

The shadow replied,

"Grant me my wishes! I wish back to life all those Saiyans who fought alongside me in my squadron, who were not on planet Vegeta when it was destroyed and who remain uninhibited by the desire to live on earth! Only they are true warriors!"

The guardians jaw dropped in horror,

"No! Stop this madness!"

However Shenron remained unmoved his eyes pulsating a blood red,

"And for my second wish!"

Continued the unknown Saiyan,

"I wish back the legendary super saiyan himself! Dragon I command you! Restore my saiyan brothers back to life and summon them here on this very lookout!"

The brave guardian's features had now twisted and contorted in uncontrollable terror, his spine shivered and his heart sank. There was no hope for this world now. Not with these monsters running rampant.

"So it shall be,"

Shenron boomed out his very being radiating with majesty. His eyes then shone in an all to familiar way. It beckoned his success in granting a wish. It had happened! Despite all the blood our noble guardian had shed, IT HAD HAPPENED!

"Your wish has been granted...until the next summoning,"

And with that the dragon dissipated into a ray of light, each of the seven dragon balls rocketing off into the distance like shooting stars. Our noble guardian had failed. He had guarded the earth for no more than a month and he had failed to protect her. Looking up to the clearing sky with tears streaming down his face he cried,

"I'm sorry beautiful earth I have failed you! I am sorry to all those heroes who fought for you in the past and to those who gave their lives for you,"

In anguish he sobbed,

"And most of all I am sorry to you...TRUNKS!"

With that a grey hopelessness blanketed the world and the sky wept with him. As the rain tumbled down beating against his broken flesh he cried one last time,

"I AM HIDIRO OF NAMEK AND I HAVE FAILED YOU!"

The cloaked saiyan approached Hidiro once more,

"So you have a name Namek! Hidiro it would seem. Well Hidiro, there is no shame in losing here; as a matter of fact I praise your bravery. To stand toe to toe with a Saiyan elite is a feat within itself! The fact that you're still alive amazes me."

Hidiro felt his stomach churn in disgust, how dare this beast address him, how dare he arrogantly tote about his failings in such a light,

"BASTARD! I'll kill you!"

He yelled in fury, pressing hard against the bindings which restrained him. They began to bend and buckle. But the cloaked man simply threw back his head in laughter,

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Such fire in you! It is surely what has kept you alive for so long! Hahaha!  
>It's too bad that all your <em>burning<em> hatred towards me is exactly what I needed in order to make my wish...What! Do you think I'm stupid! I know full well the dragon balls only work while their creator is still alive! FOOL! I could have killed you at any time! But now, thanks to you we will defeat the Tuffle...and we will do it, OUR WAY!"

And with those stinging words still ringing in Hidiros ears the sinister figures of the four resurrected Saiyan's loomed distinctly over his shoulder. Hidiro had heard the stories. He was aware of these Saiyan's cruelty.

"Now Hidiro,"

Said the cloaked saiyan ominously before removing his hood,

"If you have learnt nothing else from our encounter today at least know this..."

He placed his hand onto Hidiro's head and now for the first time, Hidiro could see him. He could stare deep into the eyes of the man, who had taken his precious earth from him,

"You! But you're supposed to be..."

Hidiros voice shook but his last words where cut off by the Saiyan's final lesson,

"MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK!"

Such a chilling lesson put violently into practice! Hidiros skin began to peel and he could feel his insides being torched to ash. In a blinding flash of energy the young guardian was no more, his dying scream still echoing around the lookout as the Saiyan's embraced their new found freedom. Each breathed in their first living breath and could taste war in the air. Their time had come! A new dawn had arisen on the saiyan race! Standing alongside the one who had summoned them, they lived once more! High on freedom and drunk on the ecstasy of battle, one saiyan stepped forwards his long hair fluttering in the raging storm. Then he spoke his first words as a mortal again,

"Today the true Saiyan's...have returned!"

* * *

><p>Who is the mystery man? I'm sure your all waiting for this revelation. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Reincarnation!<p>

© Super kami Guru... no just kidding The Methodical Tackler... dadadadada tackler... dadadadada tackler, tackler,tackler... guuuruuuuuuuuuuuuu!


	2. A New Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about or related to Dragon Ball Z its is a production of Akira Toryama and funimation. Super Kami Guru approves this. I also have no part in the Abridged sires.**

**DBZ-Fan Fic  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1- A NEW ENEMY<strong>

The birds sang. Their melodic whistles bringing music to the serene countryside. The air was tinged with the scent of fresh leaves and pollen and the sunlight danced across the swaying trees. Spring had begun on Mount Paozu. However, mixed in with the serenity of the forest boomed an all too familiar sound.

"Goku! I forbid it!"

"But Chi Chi, c'mon...Why not?"

Yes...It was the sound of a constant bickering. One the woodlands had grown to know all too well.

"Why not...WHY NOT!"

Chi Chi was growing furious! Looking up from her cooking her eyes narrowed. Then gripping the rolling pin she had been using firmly in her hands she shouted,

"Because Goku! It's too dangerous!"

"Mum...seriously,"

Gohan interjected,

"Even if dad doesn't go, Videl and I had already planned on going ourselves..."

Once Gohan had reflected on the words he had just spoken, he quickly came to realise they were a bad idea. Now wasn't the best time to spring this news on his mother. She was rapidly descending into madness and Gohans words had done little more than unleash her inner fury!

"NOOOO!"

She screeched winding her arm back, flinging the rolling pin directly at Gohans head! Wearing a now horrified expression Gohan ducked out of the way, leaving the pin to rocket straight through the wall behind him, and (subsequently) into Gotens room. Rather innocently Goten studied (which Chi Chi had forced him to do)...until he was interrupted by the flying chunk of wood zipping straight past his face. It nearly took off his head, lodging itself precariously into the bookshelf behind him. Splinters shot in all directions amongst the violent carnage. Staring at the destruction with a look of shock and confusion it dawned on him...the shelf was falling! Flapping his arms and legs in an attempt to flee he let out an almighty,

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" only to be buried under a pile of trigonometry and literature. Goku and Gohan turned to each other, gawking then back to Chi Chi, stunned still with their mouths locked open.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR,"

Chi Chi growled,

"Chi Chi..."

Goku said approaching her, only to be greeted by a stubborn

"Humph,"

Followed by a cold shoulder.

"Chi Chi, I know how you feel about all this,"

Goku consoled,

"But we defeated Majin Buu, what more could possibly happen?"

Grabbing Chi Chi on the shoulders he continued,

"And besides we're all gathering at Kame house, all of the strongest fighters in the world will be there."

"Yes but Goku, you remember what happened last time. That thug brother of yours...Raditz! He took my son away! And after that I didn't see him for a year!"

Chi Chi began to sob turning her body around pressing her face into Gokus chest. Goku wrapped his arms around her in embrace, smiled and replied,

"Where are these new strong guys gonna come from, huh?"

Chi Chi replied,

"Out of space?"

"We've defeated all the galactic tyrants Chi Chi; I wouldn't worry too much about space,"

"How about earth?"

"All the androids are gone; some of them in fact weren't all so bad after all. Plus, if a power as strong as Majin Buus where flying around on the earth we would have notice it by now...right?"

But Chi Chi persisted, pushing Goku away she cried out in frustration,

"How should I know Goku, I don't know where all your enemies come from! But they all seem to find you ok! For all we know your next foe could just materialise out of nothing!"

"Mum, surely you can't think that? It's simply im..."

Gohan stopped mid-sentence and both he and Goku froze, rising to attention. Goten entered the room still rubbing his head,

"Hey what's going..."

"Shhhhhhhhh"

Goku cut him off.

"Dad can you feel that!"

Gohan asked,

Chi Chi's pupils began to swell. More and more tears had begun to pool into her eyes. She knew her men could sense something and by the look on their faces it wasn't good.

"Such terrible powers!"

"But I feel we've sensed them once before,"

Such dark energies made the hairs on both Goku and Gohans necks stand up. An unrelenting fury drove this evil, and that fury pulsated, driving itself straight into the heart of both father and son.

"Oh yeah,"

Exclaimed Goten,

"Now I feel it too."

Goku yelled pointing,

"I can sense them! Three! There! To the east!"

"But that's where Satin City is! Videl is there!"

Gohans eyes lit up with concern. He had to save her! He couldn't sit there and let his wife and one true love perish! Bending his knees he prepared to take off but Goku slammed his hand firmly against his chest,

"No Gohan!"

"But dad?"

"Videl is a smart, strong woman. She can make it out of there alive. Plus, we would need the strength of everyone combined to fight powers like this!"

Gokus stern words deflated Gohans ambitions and he realised, truly, all he could do was hope.

"Besides..."

Goten interrupted now glaring at the door,

"Can't you guys feel that?"

He was right! These other powers had clouded their minds, obscuring their judgement. In the panic they had not realised a strange power stood just meters outside their own front doorstep! The family braced themselves for the battle to come. Goku and Gohan assumed the fighting positions just ahead of Chi Chi and Goten.

"You two stay behind us!"

Goku commanded. Once again Chi Chi grabbed tight onto her husband in fear. Petrified she violently shook her head back and forth screaming,

"NO! NO! I can't be right! I just can't be! Surely these creatures have come from somewhere? A black hole? A dark portal? The pits of Hell!"

"How about you try a different time..."

And with those words the door creaked on its hinges, slowly revealing the man who had spoken them. It was...

TRUNKS!

However, Goku could see this was not the same Trunks he knew. For a start, this Trunks had aged impossibly for him to the same little boy his family had not seen since defeating Majin Buu. Even more telling was his build. Much like the Trunks who had come to warn the Z Warriors of the Androids arrival, he had bulging muscles and a significantly higher power level, recognisable of the boy who trained alongside his father in the Hyperbolic Time chamber. All in order to reach levels beyond that of a Super Saiyan. But Goku could sense even more power inside him. Powers he seemed to be supressing, but something which seemed all to violent and uncontrollably savage. If Goku didn't know him better he may of even thought it was evil.

"Trunks don't you ever do that to us again!"

Chi Chi scolded, but only for a second. Her face then lost its grimness and began to melt into a big, warm, welcoming smile.

"My how you've grown! What has Bulma been feeding you? I've gotta know so I can start feeding it to Goten."

"Please Chi Chi,"

Trunks was noticeably beginning to blush and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck trying to hide his grinning,

"I'm dead serious! Goten's only a year younger than you and he is nowhere near as handsome or strong!"

Trunks could no longer conceal his embarrassment and his cheeks turned a bright pink. Goten cheeks seemed to light up too. But his not from embarrassment, but rage!

"HEY! What exactly are you trying to say mum!"

He scoffed,

"Sorry Goten, its just I can't believe how mature Trunks looks now! I mean he's only still a teenager!"

"Well in fact Chi Chi..."

Trunks hesitated,

"I'm actually in my twenties,"

Chi Chis eyes froze open in a long hard stare and her face shrank into an expressionless mound. She tried to speak only to stutter until fainting due to the mind-bending shock. Trunks looked at her in concern but she quickly got back to her feet.

"WHAT TWENTY?"

"Mum, this isn't the Trunks we know. This is Trunks from the future. The one who saved dads life by giving him his heart medicine,"

Gohan explained,

"Oh my,"

Chi Chi looked relieved,

"That's good! I didn't want to think Bulmas cooking was that much better than mine. She has no taste! My food's the best for growing boys! That Bulma couldn't cook if her life depended on it. She probably gets someone cook for her half the time."

Trunks smiled. However, he was aware there were far more pressing matters at hand than the quality of Chi Chis cooking and turned to Goku with a stern look.

"What did you mean by another time trunks? Are these warriors from another time zone?"

Goku asked,

"I'll explain later, when it's safer. Right now, here is not the safest place to be. I'm guessing you've already sensed them,"

"Yes I have. Those are terrible powers,"

"Where are the others?"

"I'm not sure, but we were all going to meet at Kame House later today,"

"Perfect, I'll tell everyone there...Goku?"

Trunks face beamed out an immense seriousness

"Yes."

"We cannot fight this on our own. No one can fight these enemies until I give the word! You see they've come here for one reason and one reason only...to kill you!"

"Don't worry Trunks,"

Goku smiled, revealing his trademark goofy grin,

"They won't be the first and I'm sure they won't be the last. I can handle guys like these,"

Trunks glared at Goku his expression unyielding,

"I've always admired your courage Goku but these men are ruthless! They will destroy everything! And they have powers far beyond anything you or I could possibly fathom!"

As they spoke Gohan could read the horror in Trunks eyes. This was a dire situation. His stomach churned in agony thinking about Videl. He wished with every fibre of his being he could see her here...safe. His body ached with wretched fear for her life. A dread crept over his shoulder and bound his throat with sorrow. Inescapably the darkest thoughts polluted his mind, sapping his hope, crippling his will and he was sure that she was dead. He had to be with her, he couldn't bare the pain! He exploded with fury and his body lit on fire with rage. Going purely on instinct he flew straight out of the house, bursting through the roof as he went. His old power was returning. The power he had locked away deep within himself after defeating Cell.

"GOHAN NO!"

A panicked Goku shouted. He powered up to go after him but then noticed Trunks had drawn his sword. An almighty hiss cut the tension in the air as it scraped slowly against its sheath. He and Goku then glanced at one another and exchanged nods,

"Goku! Take your family to Kame House and get to the others as fast as you can! I'll be there once I stop Gohan from getting himself killed. You got that! It's not safe here; they'll be looking for you! This is the first place they'll come! Please...I'm begging you! GO NOW! You're our only hope Goku, you can't die here! Alone! Get the others and fight as one. Even if it costs me my own life I must save you!"

Goku nodded his head and turned to his family,

"You heard him we gotta go,"

"But what about Gohan?"

"Chi Chi, don't worry Trunks will make sure he comes back safe, ok."

Goten looked up at his father. He wore the terror on his face like a veil. His voice shaking he managed to speak,

"Dad...are we going to be able to beat these guys?"

"Hey! Don't sweat it champ!"

Goku reassured him rubbing his hair,

"We'll kick their butts don't you worry about it."

Despite the calm in Gokus voice he was himself in doubt of his ability to fight powers of this magnitude. However, as his heart pumped the saiyan blood through his veins he couldn't help tremble with excitement. Such a challenge only comes around once in a lifetime! To fight such incredible warriors and be tested as he knew he would did nothing but make him giddy. He would do anything to fight and as soon as possible. Or maybe it was just the saiyan within him talking? Even more telling was the way in which this new threat affected Trunks. Although he hid it well Goku could read his nerves. Trunks had an anger and hurt within him no one could ever dream possible! Why he was tormented in such a hideous way, and from what this torture stemmed was uncertain. However, an unquenchable thirst for vengeance seemed to be all that was driving him at the moment. Goku put Chi Chi on his back and ushered Goten away. Together they flew off into the distance, their destination, Kame House.

Trunks was then alone on Mount Paouz. He closed his eyes and relived the atrocities which weighed heavy on his mind. He saw the lookout as he found it, barely in one piece. He remembered the blood smeared and splattered over nearly every inch of tiling. He remembered the smell of singed flesh in the air and the unmistakable aroma of death. He remembered the mangled body of his best friend Hidiro, the brave Namek willing to help him restore the earth to its former majesty. The one dear friend who swore to bring his people, his master and his father all back to life, even at the cost of his own. He remembered the tears he shed, the battle he lost and his mothers screams as they tore her limb from limb. They had come back to help free the earth from the shackles of death and destruction, but they themselves were programmed to do nothing more than destroy. After all he had gone through with the androids surely, it was not destined to end like this? Not here! Not now! The killing had to stop! In this time and the next! Trunks was foaming at the mouth with rage. He had gripped the bunt of his sword so fiercely his hand had begun to bleed! As his own warm blood ran down his arm he offered a grizzly ultimatum.

"HIDIRO! MOTHER! I WILL AVENGE YOU! THEY WILL HAVE TO BLEED EVERY DROP OF THIS BLOOD FROM MY BODY IN ORDER TO STOP ME!"

Trunks could sense his enemy closing in on his location. Gohans power had long since faded. At such speeds did these creatures move they had already intercepted Gohan on his way to Satin City. Then as Trunks and Goku spoke they had already defeated him and were now almost at Mount Paouz. Both Goku and Trunks had sensed this long before the family had left. However, Trunks had stopped Goku from going after him not because he could catch him alone, but because if Goku had gone, he would have run into those monsters himself. Goku knew this just as well. Trunks and Goku had simply hidden this fact from Chi Chi and Goten so they too would not have done something as thoughtless and rash. Gokus heart ached at the fact that he had to leave Trunks, but there was not a second to spare. Although his saiyan blood screamed out for a fight, he was aware that without the assistance of everyone he would've be ineffectual, merely brushed aside with ease. He could now only pray the young saiyan could make it to Kame House along with his own son. Trunks could no longer see him, but he could feel Gokus anguish. He had to save Gohan, but he knew this could be his final stand. Suddenly the time had come. The unconscious body of Gohan fell at his feet. He looked into his vacant eyes and saw the light had begun to leave them. The twisted body brought him back to his own time, to his friend Hidiro. His fury grew. Then three familiar figures slowly floated down to the earth. One stepped forward and with a flick of his long black hair he smirked,

"Trunks...so good to see you."

Trunks shook violently and every muscle in his body tightened. His hair began to glow and his body radiated a golden light. He was now a Super Saiyan,

"BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY! YOU AND YOUR LACKIES!"

Trunks roared bloody war and barrelled towards them head on. But the three figures did not move, they did not even flinch. Instead they stood there in all their menace...laughing at him.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it, the second installment all wrapped up. Took a while, but stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Reincarnation...dadadadada tackler... dadadadada tackler, tackler,tackler... guuuruuuuuuuuuuuuu!<p> 


End file.
